La curiosité est un vilain défaut
by Kaleyna
Summary: Après avoir écopé une punition,Harry et Drago assistent à une scène entre deux de leurs professeurs qui les traumatisera sûrement à vie.Une scène d'un couple que vous n'auriez jamais pu imaginer même dans vos rêves les plus fous ou même vos cauchemars...


**Note de Kaleyna :** Coucou à tous ! Voilà, je vous présente un One-Shot que j'ai eu le plaisir d'écrire avec ninouche ! Ce n'était pas du tout prévu au départ en fait, disons que c'est le résultat d'un délire qu'on s'est pris sur MSN et puis ben on s'est dit « eh si on mettait sur Word toutes les conneries qu'on venait de dire ?? » et ça donne ça mdrr. Je précise qu'il faut vraiment prendre cet OS au second voire même au 20eme degré :p c'était juste pour se détendre et s'amuser ! Je précise que l'esprit pervers de ninouche nous a beaucoup aidées pour le texte :p :p :p Have fun !

**Note de Ninouche :** Alors, avant toutes choses, il ne faut pas écouter ce que dit Kaleyna, je n'ai pas du tout l'esprit pervers je tiens à le préciser !! Ensuite, je dois dire que c'était également un plaisir et un honneur d'écrire cet OS avec elle car on était vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde ! Qui sait, un jour nous renouvellerons l'expérience, surtout si notre délire vous a plu ! Il se peut que vous soyez…euh comment dire…surpris par ce nouveau couple ! En attendant, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review !

_La curiosité est un vilain défaut_

Le soleil se couchait tranquillement sur le lac de Poudlard, caressant l'eau et le parc du château de ses derniers rayons. Beau tableau n'est-ce pas ? Il est vrai que dans ces moments là, pour rien au monde on ne voudrait être dérangé dans sa contemplation ! Mais la tranquillité des lieux fut outrageusement rompue par des hurlements hystériques provenant du château. Et si on rentrait voir ce qu'il s'y passe ?

Quelque part dans le château, ou plutôt dans la salle de métamorphose, une voix féminine faisait trembler les murs.

- Vous êtes de véritables inconscients ! Vous battre…dans la Grande Salle qui plus est ! Vous devriez être renvoyés pour ça, tous les deux !  
- Mais Professeur il…, tenta un des deux sermonnés.  
- Je ne veux rien entendre Monsieur Potter, coupa le Professeur McGonagall, vous et Monsieur Malefoy n'avez pas plus de manières qu'une bande de babouins dégénérés !  
- Eh je ne suis pas un babouin ! s'exclama Malefoy.  
- Vous voulez que j'arrange ça Monsieur Malefoy ? demanda McGonagall en le pointant de sa baguette.

Drago, se remémorant les souvenirs de sa courte transformation en fouine lors de sa quatrième année, fit signe que non tandis qu'Harry regardait la directrice de sa maison d'un air ahuri.

« Elle devient complètement barge avec l'âge ! Je crois qu'elle a vraiment besoin de tirer son… »

- Vous m'écoutez Monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Euh…oui !  
- Oui qui ?  
- Oui…pr…Professeur McGonagall, fit-il encore plus surpris par la réaction de la prof.

Il ne put s'en préoccuper davantage car la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un tourbillon de robe noir à l'intérieur.

- Vous voilà enfin Professeur Rogue, je commençais sérieusement à m'impatienter avec ces deux…il n'y a même pas de mots pour les décrire convenablement !  
- Abrutis pourrait convenir, proposa Rogue en lançant un regard mauvais aux deux supposés "abrutis".  
- Mais Monsieur…, commença Drago.  
- Pas de "mais" Monsieur Malefoy, d'ailleurs je ne veux rien entendre qui puisse sortir de votre bouche alors je vous conseille vivement de vous taire ! Et c'est valable pour vous aussi Potter !

Harry lança un regard d'incompréhension à Drago qui le lui rendit, tout aussi surpris de la réaction inhabituelle de leurs professeurs.

Que leur arrivait-il ? Harry était sûr de pouvoir sentir leur crispation à des kilomètres !  
Drago, quant à lui, avait été blessé dans son orgueil face à son parrain. Lui qui n'hésitait jamais à le favoriser, voilà qu'il le traitait d'abruti !

- Maintenant, veuillez disposer, vous perdrez chacun vingt points à votre maison, lança McGonagall.  
- Quoi ! Mais c'est injuste ! s'exclamèrent les deux élèves.  
- Vous êtes bien trop bonne Mademoiselle McGonagall, moi je leurs aurais fait perdre au moins cinquante points ! ricana Rogue de sa voix sifflante.

Drago regarda son parrain avec de grands yeux éberlués tandis qu'Harry avait du mal à contenir sa haine envers ce professeur tant détesté.

- Je ne vois toujours pourquoi vous êtes encore ici ! cria McGonagall. Rejoignez vos dortoirs !

Sans se faire prier et d'un pas précipité, Harry et Drago quittèrent la salle. Dans le couloir, Drago commença :

- Non mais je rêve ! Comment a-t-il pu me parler sur ce ton ! Quand je préviendrai mon père, il en verra de toutes les couleurs !  
- Ton père par-ci, ton père par-là, tu ne peux pas arrêter de geindre deux secondes ?

Drago le fixa d'une aversion sans limite.

- Moi au moins, Potter, je suis capable de dire que j'en ai un !

Là, ce fut de trop, Harry pointa sa baguette vers Drago le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Espèce de fouine, je vais te mettre une telle correction que tondit père ne pourra même plus te reconnaître.

Drago le regardait avec un regard de défi. Et juste au moment où les deux ennemis de toujours allaient débuter leur duel, d'étranges bruits retentirent de la salle de métamorphose.

Les deux garçons continuèrent à se regarder en chien de faïence mais, suite à cette interruption pour le moins bizarre, ils ne surent pas s'ils devaient continuer leur duel ou laisser emporter leur curiosité. C'est Harry qui baissa sa baguette en premier, Drago en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard.

Les deux élèves échangèrent un regard qui en disait plus que de simples mots.

- De toute façon, si on se fait choper une deuxième fois, je dirai que c'est de ta faute.  
- Ben voyons, fit Harry, roulant des yeux, si tu as si peur de te faire attraper, va rejoindre ton dortoir comme un gentil toutou tandis que moi je saurai ce qu'il se trame à l'intérieur, c'est d'ailleurs curieux que Rogue reste autant de temps dans la classe de McGonagall.  
- Mon parrain est sûrement en train de lui faire comprendre le fonctionnement d'une baguette magique, ces Gryffondor sont de vrais incompétents, ricana le blond platine.

Harry ne releva pas la pique que lui envoya le Serpentard et s'approcha de la porte d'où provenait de drôles de sons.

- La porte est fermée, se dit-il pour lui-même.  
- Utilise un sort, imbécile ! Il faut tout vous apprendre.

D'une légère bousculade, Drago se mit devant la porte et prononça « Alohomora ». Un petit cliquetis se fit entendre.

- Au moins maintenant, tu ne pourras plus dire que c'est de ma faute vu que c'est toi qui as ouvert cette porte, souffla Harry, fier de son coup pendant que Drago, se rendant compte de son erreur, fulmina.

Ils ouvrirent légèrement la porte de sorte qu'un œil puisse suffire à tout voir. Les gloussements se firent de plus en plus bruyants, et, lorsque les deux garçons regardèrent par la fente, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux…

Ils reculèrent vivement leurs têtes, s'éloignant le plus possible de la porte :

- Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar ! fit Drago.  
- Crois-moi, j'aimerais mais c'est pas le cas visiblement ! Aïe, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de me pincer, t'es malade ! s'exclama Harry en se frottant le bras.  
- Je voulais vérifier que je ne rêvais pas !  
- La prochaine fois fais-le sur toi, imbécile !

Drago allait répliquer lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre dans la salle. Poussés encore une fois par la curiosité, les deux garçons jetèrent un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de regarder de nouveau par la fente. Ce qu'ils virent leur retourna encore plus le cœur.

Les livres, qui se trouvaient il y a quelques minutes sur le bureau du professeur, avaient été balancés sur le sol. Ceci était sûrement la cause du bruit qui avait attiré leur attention tout à l'heure. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, en effet, leurs deux directeurs de maison étaient allongés sur le bureau dans une position plus que compromettante.

- J'arrive pas à croire que ces deux abrutis nous aient fait manquer notre rendez-vous ! fit Rogue tout en embrassant le cou de McGonagall.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, on trouvera bien un moyen de compenser ! répondit-elle en lui lançant un sourire des plus coquin.  
- C'est pas ce que vous aviez l'air de penser tout à l'heure quand je suis arrivé ! Vous étiez dans un tel état de fureur que j'ai trouvé cela très… excitant !

Harry et Drago se regardèrent, complètement choqués par les paroles de leur, si habituellement, austère professeur de potions.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en lui décochant un regard amusé.  
- A un tel point que j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas vous prendre sur le bureau tout de suite devant eux ! répondit-il en dégrafant le haut de sa robe.  
- Imaginez leurs têtes si vous aviez fait ça devant eux ! s'exclama en rigolant McGonagall.  
- Pour l'instant, je préfère me concentrer sur ce moment que de penser à ces deux idiots qui ont eu l'audace de nous faire louper ce petit dîner en amoureux que j'avais préparé ! dit-il en enlevant la robe de la femme.

- Il doit être froid maintenant !  
- C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de le remplacer par cette activité encore plus plaisante !  
- Et puis si on a encore faim après ça, on pourra toujours aller en cuisine ! répliqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser longuement.  
- Vous ais-je dit que je te trouvais sexy dans cette tenue ? demanda Rogue en passant une main sous la jupe au motif écossais du professeur.

Harry et Drago furent pris en même temps d'un haut le cœur.

- Comment Rogue peut trouver cette vieille chouette sexy ! murmura Drago.  
- Demande plutôt comment elle peut se laisser embrasser par une chauve-souris ! répliqua Harry en murmurant également.  
- Faire ce genre de truc devrait être illégal à partir d'un certain âge !  
- Tout à fait d'accord ! répondit le brun avant de retourner à sa contemplation.

- Vous avez un corps de déesse, fit le professeur.

- Un corps ridé, oui ! souffla Drago sentant tout son repas remonter.

- Severus, je ne pense pas qu'il soit très catholique de faire cela maintenant…fit-elle, mettant son cou à l'arrière, signe d'extase.

Rogue était devant elle, il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Le professeur McGonagall avait sa main dans les cheveux noirs et gras du professeur de potion.

- La pauvre, elle devra se laver les mains durant le reste de ses jours pour enlever tout cette huile, chuchota Harry.

- Minerva, jamais je n'ai connu cela avec une femme…à vrai dire, je n'ai connu…aucune autre femme, il avait dit ses derniers mots à une vitesse fulgurante (Harry et Drago eurent du mal à retenir leur fou-rire). Ce qui m'amène à te dévoiler quelque chose…

- Rien ne t'y oblige, si tu n'es pas prêt à me le dire, je comprendrais, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Rogue déglutit et prit son courage à deux mains.

- Non, j'insiste…je…je…

A présent, tous étaient scotchés à ses lèvres. Quel était donc ce terrible secret, celui qui avait l'air d'avoir rongé Rogue jusqu'aux os depuis tant d'années ?

- Je suis vierge.

Un silence de mort suivit cette révélation. Harry et Drago se regardèrent d'abord d'un air grave puis trouvèrent la situation d'un burlesque incontrôlable. Même eux, qui étaient beaucoup plus jeunes que Rogue, avaient déjà passé l'étape ! Harry sentait qu'ils allaient se faire remarquer, c'est pourquoi il décida de jeter un sort d'insonorisation. Une fois chose faite, les deux ennemis éclatèrent d'un rire presque effrayant. Drago n'en pouvait plus, il serrait ses côtes, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh, je…commença McGonagall, complètement déboussolée par cette révélation.  
- J'ai tout essayé ! cria Rogue, frôlant la crise de nerfs et parcourant la pièce. J'ai inventé des potions qui auraient pu m'aider, j'ai…  
- A ce point ? fit la directrice des Gryffondor.  
- Mais rien à faire ! Jamais aucune femme n'a éprouvé du désir pour moi…avant vous.  
- Oh… ! McGonagall joignit ses deux mains sur sa poitrine. Severus, jamais un homme ne m'a dit de choses aussi émouvantes et belles ! Je…je ne sais plus quoi dire !  
- Ne dîtes rien et…aidez-moi à franchir cette étape !  
- Ai-je bien compris l'interprétation de vos pensées ? gloussa-t-elle.

- Oh Merlin, c'est immonde…mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on reste ? fit Harry.  
- Parce que jamais plus de notre vie on n'assistera à une scène aussi horrible, rit Drago.  
- Horrible ? Le mot est faible, je dirais plutôt…en fait, il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour décrire un truc aussi dégueulasse !  
- Je crois que t'as raison Potter ! N'empêche, puceau à plus de quarante ans c'est la honte !

- Oh non je crois que je vais vomir ! s'exclama Harry en contemplant la nouvelle position de leurs professeurs.  
- J'y crois pas, et moi qui pensais que la vieille chouette ne connaissait que le missionnaire ! répliqua Drago.  
- Parce que tu t'étais déjà posé des questions sur la vie sexuelle de McGonagall ? Tu m'inquiètes tu sais ! plaisanta Harry.  
- Oui mais seulement depuis quelques minutes ! rétorqua le blond. Avant cela, j'avoue ne m'être jamais intéressé sur ce sujet !

La directrice des Gryffondor était, à présent, à califourchon sur Rogue et débarrassait celui-ci de sa chemise. Ses mains remontaient le long du torse diaphane du professeur de potions qui semblait frissonner à ce contact.

- Il aurait bien besoin d'une séance de bronzage, il est encore plus pâle que Nick-quasi-sans-tête ! s'étonna Harry.  
- Ouais et pas qu'une à mon avis. Par contre, McGo aurait bien besoin d'un lifting ! rétorqua Drago.  
- Depuis quand tu sais ce qu'est un lifting ?  
- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un sang-pur que je n'ai pas de culture moldu !  
- Tu m'épates, je n'imaginais pas ça de toi !  
- Tu ne me connais pas.

- Pourquoi elle descend du bureau ? demanda Harry.  
- Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment !  
- Du genre ?  
- Du genre, un truc que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir, sauf si j'ai envie d'une thérapie avec un psycomage pendant dix ans.

Minerva était descendue du bureau et enlevait le pantalon de Rogue tandis que celui-ci la regardait faire, incertain sur ce qui allait se passer. Après avoir balancer le vêtement à travers la pièce, la si sage et si sévère professeur de métamorphose s'attaqua au sous-vêtement du professeur de potions, l'enlevant avec force, le déchirant presque, et regarda avec une lueur de convoitise ce qui se présentait devant elle.

- Les femmes ne vous auraient sûrement pas rejeté si vous leurs aviez exposés les choses sous cet angle ! dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.  
- Ce n'est pas la partie de mon anatomie que j'expose le plus ! répliqua-t-il avec une expression mi amusée mi gênée.

- C'est clair qu'à part sa tête et ses mains, il n'expose pas grand-chose ! fit Harry en rigolant.  
- On peut dire pareil pour McGo ! répliqua Drago en rigolant également.

Soudain, la pire des visions d'horreur se manifesta sous les yeux des deux élèves.

- Non ne me dis pas que…elle va pas faire ce que je crois qu'elle va faire ? s'exclama Harry.

Harry se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il restait, c'était honteux ce qu'il faisait, oui, vraiment honteux !

- Je refuse de voir ça, je ne veux pas être traumatisé à vie et ne plus pouvoir faire l'amour avec une fille sans que le souvenir de cette nuit vienne me hanter !  
- Potter, qui voudrait d'une mocheté comme toi dans son lit ?  
- La ferme, Malefoy !  
- On pourrait partir, c'est vrai, fit Drago, ignorant la dernière réplique, mais ça changerait quoi ? Au point où on en est, ça ne revient pas à ça.  
- Très franchement, je ne tiens pas à voir le tuyau d'arrosage de Rogue ! Ses fesses toutes molles et blanches m'écœurent déjà bien assez !

Drago roula des yeux et soupira de lassitude.

McGonagall ne semblait désirer que d'une chose, s'emparer de l'être tellement froid et sexy qu'était Severus Rogue. Mais, celui-ci parût blêmir (ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus cadavérique que d'habitude). Le sarcastique et autoritaire professeur Rogue avait l'air de stresser ! Harry trouva cette situation inénarrable.

Après un instant, les traits du professeur de potion, auparavant crispés, semblaient se détendre et juste au moment où les deux individus étaient sur le point de « commencer », Harry se leva et partit tout en prenant le bras de Drago. Arrivés à la fin du couloir, les deux élèves, essoufflés après une telle course, restèrent sans rien dire, milles et une pensées en tête.

- Et dire que j'ai failli voir ça, comment j'ai pu…me laisser influencer par toi aussi facilement ? J'y crois pas ! fit Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.  
- Eh, je ne t'ai pas obligé à rester à ce que je sache alors m'accuse pas, sale crouton sans poil !  
- Quelle insulte, tu as beaucoup d'imagination, railla Harry qui se prit instantanément un regard avada kadavresquant de la part du blond.  
- Bon, je rentre dans mon dortoir me coucher, mais avant, je vais me doucher, je sens un peu trop le sang-mêlé et je ne veux pas risquer d'être contaminé davantage en restant près de toi, mauvaise nuit, Potte-Potter.

Harry regarda son ennemi s'éloigner. Encore une fois Malefoy n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer une pique. Pourquoi faisait-il donc ça ? C'était tellement pathétique.

Le lendemain midi à la Grande Salle, aucun des deux rivaux ne purent avaler quoique ce soit, il fallait dire que le souvenir de leur escapade nocturne était omniprésent et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ni les frites, ni les saucisses ne purent ouvrir leur appétit, bien au contraire. Harry leva les yeux et examina le comportement de Rogue et McGonagall. C'était insensé, ils ne se regardaient même pas ! Ils avaient presque l'air d'ignorer l'existence de l'autre si bien que le jeune Gryffondor en vint à se demander si tout ceci s'était réellement produit ! Peut-être avait-il rêvé ?

- Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Hermione.

Harry émergea, il vit Ron et Hermione le regarder de façon assez inquiète.

- Euh, non tout va bien… pourquoi ? demanda-t-il embarrassé.  
- Je ne t'ai jamais vu refuser des frites ! s'exclama Ron.  
- Et encore moins une bonne saucisse ! compléta Hermione.

S'en était trop, Harry sentit son estomac se retourner. D'instinct, il mit ses deux mains devant la bouche et sortit de la Grande Salle en courant vers les toilettes.

oOoOo

Harry n'en revenait pas, s'il avait su qu'assister à cette scène l'aurait troublé à vie et l'aurait fait vomir le lendemain, jamais il ne serait resté !  
Assis par terre dans une des cabines des toilettes de Poudlard, il mit sa tête en arrière et commença à la cogner à rythme effréné contre le mur par espoir de faire sortit ce souvenir de sa mémoire.

- Potter ?

Cette voix. Il l'aurait tué à coup de couteau s'il le pouvait !

- Dégage.  
- Tu as aussi dégueulé ?  
- Je t'ai demandé de partir.  
- Si j'avais su que serait incapable de même regarder une fille qui me plaît après ça, je serais parti ! Merlin c'est horrible, je les vois partout ces salauds !

Harry se leva et sortit de sa cabine. Il vit Malefoy, tête dans l'évier.  
Malefoy leva la tête et le miroir refléta un mort-vivant. Ses yeux étaient cernés et d'un rouge sang, sans parler de son teint encore plus blême que d'habitude.

Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil au miroir.

- T'as vu à quoi je ressemble ! On dirait un zombie !  
- J'avoue que la ressemblance est flagrante, se moqua Harry.

Malefoy était tellement à cran qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de relever ce que son rival venait de dire.

- Je veux devenir amnésique ! Je veux oublier ce qui s'est passé !  
- Arrête un peu de geindre ! J'étais là aussi, fit Harry, furieux, et moi aussi ça m'a traumatisé ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je t'avais prévenu !  
- Tu insinues quoi ? se retourna Malefoy.

Tous deux sortirent leur baguette de leur poche, ils étaient prêts au combat mais une chose inattendue vint troubler leur confrontation.

- Arrête, pas ici, voyons…. gloussa quelqu'un.  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Je n'en peux plus, tu m'excites trop.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent, les yeux exorbités. En même temps, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil et virent avec effroi que Rogue et McGonagall semblaient vouloir renouveler leur expérience…


End file.
